Love Is Destined To Be Bittersweet
by MoreRoses
Summary: Rose has once again returned, this is the final part of the trilogy, and all I can say is drama drama drama! There shall be more action, comedy, and romance than before! Draco/oc and...some harry/oc! now sit back and relax, read, and review!
1. Chapter 1

Love Is Destined To Be Bittersweet

A year had passed since the day I had eternally bound myself to Draco, and in turn, set in motion a small chain of events that I couldn't have seen comming. Fred had stopped talking to me, and every day it killed me just a little bit more inside. Harry didn't trust me anymore and I overheard him telling Dumbledore that the amulet should be taken from me and kept safe since I was no longer a suitable guardian. I just wanted to cry. Draco was extremely distant, and has been especially avoiding me lately. And now, it's the first night back at Hogwarts, and I had changed drastically.

My long brown hair, which I had actually maintained, and cherished, was frizzy, full of split ends, and always up in a tight bun at the base of my skull. I didn't wear my usual makeup, and didn't bother with anything of the sort. Josephine had not yet given up on me, she still insisted on dragging me to quidditch matches to cheer on the team, to Hogs Meade for window shopping, and was in fact, sitting across from me on her bed chattering away and laughing at her own jokes, while I sat quietly, twirling a strand of hair and trying to think of better days when I would have sincerely enjoyed this time with her.

"And then, you will never believe what he said! He wants to get married after Hogwarts! Isn't that so sweet?" she gushed, hands clasped in her lap, eyes searching my face for any sort of reaction or approval on my part.

I couldn't answer, I couldn't even breathe, memories of the dark room, and all those people, whom I never met staring at me, Voldemort leering at me in the darkest of ways, Punching Draco, all of those images flooded my mind at once without even the slightest warning. And I hadn't even realized I had started crying.

"What, did I say something wrong? Oh babes, don't cry." She scooted over beside me and hugged me, letting me rest my forehead on her shoulder as I sniffed and tried to stop crying.

"That's it; you have been acting so weird. I've tried to help you, but I really cant do a thing unless you tell me, what happened? This is our final year here; we have to have happy memories. So please, open up."

I took some shaky, but deep breathes and sat up straight, and looked her in the eyes, and figured, Voldemort knew already, why not?

"It's really complicated, so, wait until I'm completely finished. You know I've been dating Draco for like, ever. Well, I've also been keeping a few things from you." I went into detail about the amulet, and my aunt, my parents, and the whole background story. That the amulet was the key to defeating Voldemort and that I was to protect it until the time was right. And that, though I wasn't completely sure on that aspect, there were certain things I could unleash, and do with the amulet without it scalding me.

"and then, I was captured and forced to marry Draco so that Voldemort could legally basically kidnap me and force me to use the amulet for him, have a kid with Draco, and then he would kill us both and raise the child for evil. And now, Fred wont talk to me, all my other friends don't trust me, and Draco won't look at me. I don't know if he's angry at me, or if he's trying to protect me. So yeah, my life fucking sucks." I let out all at once, feeling a weight lift off of my shoulders, while bracing myself for the inevitable anger from Josephine over keeping all of this from her for so long.

"Oh poor babes! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, hugging me tighter, successfully squishing the remaining air out of my lungs and nearly killing me due to shock.

"You're not mad?" I squeaked out, as she sheepishly let go of me.

"Of course not! You're going through too much right now! And I'm your friend, is my job to forgive all you screw ups, no matter how major they just happen to be." She said smiling, her eyes shining earnestly .

"Thanks." I said, smiling at her, thankful for at least having one person to rely on these days.

"And you've screwed up a lot! I mean, in times like these, if you can't trust your friends who can you trust? And if he who must not be named is after you, you shouldn't isolate yourself away from friends and loved ones. That's the dumbest thing you could do."

"Way to heighten my self-esteem oh great all knowing one." I said quietly, rolling my eyes and cringing when she slapped my arm.

"Don't be a cry baby! Now first things first, you gotta make up with your hubby!" she exclaimed, sitting up straighter, I could see the wheels in her head turning.

Hearing somebody call him my husband made me smile a bit, though it wasnt under the best circumstances I had married a guy I was in love with. I still remembered the scene when he told me he loved me, before I sorta kinda punched him in the jaw. Maybe that's why he was mad. Oh well, we was always sort of strange and moody, and he was the one who told me to punch him in the first place!

"ok, so tomorrow you will corner him and demand that he talk to you!" Josephine said triumphantly as she stood from my bed and sifted through my clothes in a rather savage manner. "we will certainly need to fix you up a tad before hand though." She murmered before jumping up from the bed and rushing over to my clothes trunk and immediately setting out to find the perfect outfit to win back me "hubby".

"Oh, you have a pushup bra! Perfect!" she exclaimed happily.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her excitement, I used that bra for, 'emergencies'. I watched her pull out my uniform, and toss the grey wool vest over her shoulder with a look of pure disgust. When she all of a sudden yelped and fell onto the bed, terror clearly evident in her eyes.

I looked at her hand and saw horrible scorch marks covering her palms and pink sores coating her fingers and i immediately retrieved the first aid kit that every dorm had next to the entrance to the bathroom.

I wrapped her hand up as she whimpered and looked into my suitcase to see what had done it. There sat the Amulet of Apollo, in all of its horrible glory, holding dark secrets within.

I'm terribly sorry this is so short! I promise to do better, and I beg of you to review so that when I update I can do better, and so that when this whole series is done I can edit and make it even better.! Pleaseplease review!


	2. Chapter 2

"That stupid purple rock! If it weren't an inanimate object id kill it! My hand really bloody hurts!" Josephine grumbled to herself the next morning while we were getting dressed. I wore the 'emergency bra, and instead of the bun I had been wearing for the past year, I went with a pony tail. I was taking baby steps.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you about that." I said quietly, forcing my foot into my black high top.

"Why didn't it burn you?"

"Because I used the strap to move it and because I'm the protector it doesn't burn me as bad."

"Yeah yeah yeah, still looks like a gaudy piece of junk u bought at a garage sale." She said, glaring at the amulet which I was now stuffing into my pillowcase.

With that we finally departed for breakfast, me carrying both hers, and my satchel since her hand was hurting to badly. We arrived and sat down near our friends, and I looked up over to the Slytherin table. I frowned when I didn't see Draco there.

"Don't worry, you can talk to him at lunch, or in transfiguration!" she whispered into my ear as she dug into her grapefruit.

I sat there, not really in the mood to eat anything, when a grapefruit was shoved in front of me.

"You have to eat something, might as well be this. And besides, as a bonus it can help u start a new diet."

"Do I need to go on a diet?" I asked, looking down, frowning when I saw a little roll.

"We all could use a diet, and you can never be too thin!" she said, taking another bite of her grapefruit.

I looked back down and bit my lip, fat girls don't get their boyfriends back! I took a fork and pulled a piece of grapefruit out, and bit into it. My cheeks hurt from the tart flavor. But i couldn't not eat it, I couldn't believe I had started to let myself go.

The past year I had decided to focus on weight loss and toning and exercising, it was calming, to have something else to focus on.

HARRY'S POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I was gripping my fork so tightly I was amazed it didn't break. Rose didn't need to diet, she was too frail already! She was pale, small, and didn't look right at all. And her supposed best friend was encouraging her to lose more?

She barely ate when she was at the order last year, and all of last year either. This wasn't right, we weren't that great of friends, but she was my friend and this was insane, id have to tell Hermione. She would know what to do.

"The lengths girls will go." Hermione said to herself, looking over at Rose and Josephine disapprovingly.

"Don't be so judgmental Hermione." I snapped.

"What?"

"Cant you see something is wrong with her? When was the last time you have seen her eating?"

She bit her lip and looked over at Rose and sighed, then leaned in towards me.

"I think she has an eating disorder."

"No shit." I mumbled.

"Really! She barely eats, and when she does, well, ive seen her running around the quidditch field." She said quietly.

"This is bad." i said, and I wondered, why would she be acting like this all of a sudden?

ROSE POV

Breakfast went by quick, as did most of my classes. I was walking to Lunch when I heard somebody having a coughing fit. I slowly walked over, and saw Draco, hunched over and leaning against the wall for support.

"Draco!" I cried out as I ran over to him.

"Rose." He coughed out.

He regained his balance and stopped coughing, then stood straight to look at me. his eyes widened in shock. I knew I looked bad, and had put on a couple pounds, but he really didn't need to stare like that. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you ok?" I finally brought myself to ask quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go." He said, trying to move past me. but I grabbed his arm.

"Please, please Draco, don't leave me! I hate that you've been ignoring me, avoiding me! I thought you loved me!" I said pathetically, I was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes.

He sighed, and looked around, before walking over and enveloping me in a tight hug.

"I won't leave you."

"Thank you Draco. But why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because, I've been busy. And it's best not to raise suspicion."

"I understand." I said, my voice muffled since I had buried my face in his shirt like a little child.

"Come with me." he grabbed my hand and led me down the corridor and to a random door. He opened it and led me through. Inside was a room painted a forest green, with a black couch and loveseat, the floor had white shag carpeting and there were pillows all over.

"What is this?" I asked, stepping in and looking around, taking in all the other little details.

"It's the room of requirements." He said simply, walking over to the couch and laying down.

I looked over and was stunned. He didn't look well at all, he had dark circles under his eyes, he was pale as a ghost, his hair disheveled, and he just looked so tired.

I walked over and sat down and cupped his face in my hand, using my thumb to massage his cheek. I felt heartbroken seeing him like this.

"What have you been doing Draco." I said quietly, with no answer. I looked at his face and saw his eyes closed, he was barely breathing, and he looked entirely peaceful. I smiled and stood up, grabbing a black blanket that had been lying on the loveseat and draped it over him, and sat in said loveseat, and began to think.

**Yay! Some may have questions, I decided that rose needed to be more, human, she was seeming way to Mary sue for me. She needs to fall down and stumble a bit before she can grow. Now PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the love seat for who knows how long, when my stomach grumbled loudly and I wrapped my arms around my stomach unhappily. I couldn't eat, it wasn't lunch, but I couldn't leave Draco, but I needed to get my mind off of food. I was not going to go back to my old ways, rose-bud, was what my dad used to call me. I was a chubby little girl, about 12, and he called me his little rose-bud. Rose-buds were small and plump, and that wasn't how I wanted to be remembered.

I got up and lay down on the floor, crossed my arms over my chest and tucked my toes under the love seat, and began doing sit-ups.

I didn't count, I just kept pushing myself, even when the pain in my abdomen was nearly unbearable, I pushed myself harder, I was going to be skinny, I didn't want to be fat, this was what I had to do.

"Who knew you had abs." I heard a tired voice say.

I stopped and rolled over to see Draco watching me, with a small smirk on his face.

I blushed and sat up, embarrassed that he had seen me working out. But then he frowned, and sat up, staring intensely at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, I always did.

"What have you done to yourself?" he said, getting up, and kneeling in front of my, I didn't recognize the look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, subconsciously wrapping my arms around my abdomen.

"You look like crap, love." He said, looking me over, as I frowned.

"Well thanks, glad my self esteem means that much to you." I said, turning from him, biting my lip.

"Well, even when you look like crap, you still look better than half the other girls in school." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder and pulling me into his chest.

But not better than Josephine I thought to myself. Her long blonde hair, which she had cut to shoulder length and teased every morning, her long thin legs, and her perfect figure. if I could only look like her, I would be happy.

"Well, you don't look like a runway model yourself." I said back, relaxing into his arms, inhaling his scent.

"says you." He said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I turned around and looked at him, our faces barely separated. His eyes were still a beautiful shade of grey, his lips slightly chapped from the cold outside during quidditch practice, and his strong, beautiful face.

He leaned down, and I closed my eyes when he kissed me, gingerly at first, but the reality of being separated for so long took its toll quite quickly, the kisses were fast, more passionate. I ran my fingers through his hair, as he slid his hands up and down my sides giving me goose bumps. I felt his hands reach under me, and gasped when suddenly I was in the air, without breaking the kiss.

He dropped me on the couch, as I looked up at him with hazy eyes, he climbed onto the couch, and straddled my waist leaning down to kiss me again. My hands which had started at his shoulders slid down to his pants. I grabbed the belt loops and pulled him down, so he was on top of me.

This steamy make out session was much needed, and we kissed and nipped for who knows how long. His hands began to slide up my shirt and I found myself not caring, even when his right hand slid to the small of my back and pulled, making me arch my back as he kissed my neck repeatedly, his other hand expertly unhooking my bra.

That was when my eyes flew open and I looked around.

**What do you think you are doing young lady?**

When did my little voice start sounding like an old woman?

**Dimwit, he has just unhooked your bra, and now you are going to have countless hickeys on your neck.**

Your point?

**Where do you think this will lead to? You think he's just going to stop?**

I stopped my mental convo when he nipped at a place on my neck that made me gasp and grab on to his arms, biting my lower lip. I could feel him smirk against my skin, which seemed more sensitive than usual.

I heard myself breathe his name, and gasped when he ripped open my shirt, buttons flying everywhere. This woke me up. I propped myself on my elbows, and shifted so I could place my hand on his chest. I was panting, and I realized my hair wasn't in the hair tie, when did he do that?

"What's wrong?" he said breathily, staring at me confused.

"Its nothing, but, I don't really want to go that far right now." I said sheepishly, looking down.

"But we're married, the rules don't apply to us." He said holding my hand and leaning in, planting a needy kiss on my neck.

I pulled myself into a seated position, with Draco in between my legs, propping himself up on the arm of the couch which I was leaning on to lift himself up so I had to look up to see into his eyes.

"I know, but, I'm not ready." I murmured.

"Don't worry, Ill go slow." He said, trying to kiss me again.

I pushed him off again and said, slightly louder, "Draco please! I'm not ready; we can do that next time. I promise." I said.

"You promise?" he said, his smirk finally as he leaned forward, his forehead on mine.

"I promise."

"good." He said, climbing off me, and straitening out his shirt, as I helped myself up and looked around, trying to figure out what to do with my shirt, and find my scrunchy.

"Here, you might want this." He said, holding out my bright red scrunchy.

"Thanks." I said quietly, still wondering how he managed to get it off.

DRACOS POV

I smirked when I saw her confused look when she saw the scrunchy, and frowned when I looked her over. Her shirt was open, and about to slide off, leaving a complete view of her stomach and upper arms. Her bra was sliding off to, which was just a bonus. But I was frowning because how small she looked, and since her ribs were quite pronounced. I looked her over and realized what I had noticed before, she was pale, more so than usual, she was small, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

What happened to her?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I was all smiles when I woke up. I managed to get our of bed easily and without causing any bodily harm, I slid easily into my uniform, grabbed my Mary Jane heels which had been neglected, and tousled my hair with a wind spell I used to dry my hair. I was all smiles, until I looked into the mirror, standing next to Josephine as she teased her hair to achieve maximum volume.

"Is big hair still in?" I asked, pulling at my shirt so I wouldn't have to see my figure through it.

"Hmm, somewhat. But I just like the way it looks on me, it looks more mature. Your hair looks pretty today, kinda beachy and wavy. Did something happen with Draco yesterday? Anything to do with that enormous hickey on your neck?" she said with a wink as I blushed.

"possibly." I said, smiling walking over to my bed and straitening out the sheets and adjusting it. Now that I had matured, I was tidier, a concept my room mates had yet to understand.

"Ah, well I won't pry, until later when we aren't about to be late for breakfast." She tossed her comb on the bed, and missed. While instead successfully hitting my grumpy and strangely intelligent cat who hissed and jumped back to my bed, eyeing Josephine hatefully.

"Its ok, I'm gonna skip breakfast today, I need to put some finishing touches on my essay." I said meekly, not looking at her and facing my bed. I could picture the confused look on her face, and could practically hear her tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"Alright, I guess. Well I will see you later, and remember you have some explaining to do!" she yelled with a laugh as she grabbed her bag and ran out the room, I could hear her loud footsteps echoing as she ran down the stairs.

I sighed, and sat down on my bed, gently petting Celeste, and remembering the look Draco had when he was staring at me trying to fix my shirt. It was a look of revulsion, at first I thought it was concern, but I knew better. With all the time spent away from me he probably saw many other girls, girls who weren't deathly pale, girls who weren't annoyingly top heavy and disproportionate, girls who didn't have a few pounds to lose.

I sighed loudly and grabbed my bag, then took my time going down the stairs. I saw harry buttoning up his shirt as he came down the stairs from the boys dormitory.

"Hi Harry, running late as usual I see." I said smiling softly, things were ok between us, but I wasn't sure if he actually trusted me at all.

"What? Oh hey Rose, and you're running late to so you can't judge." He said, smiling triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes and waited for him on the other side of the portrait.

"What class do you have now?" he asked while running a hand through his hair, a thing he did whenever he was nervous.

"Advanced Charms." I said, looking over at his alarmed face.

"I heard that was insanely difficult, and no offense, but I had to practically write your essay for the use of shrinking spells in everyday life that one time" he had a cute blush on his face and I laughed, remembering that day well.

"Sorry about that harry, but I was just lazy and hoping somebody would do it for me. Which you sorta did."

His face got redder and he looked at the ground. We reached my door and I hugged him goodbye, as he waved.

I walked into the class, being one of the first few, and sat down next to Andrea, a seventh year Hufflepuff who knew all the gossip. She was a pretty girl, tall with curly black hair and big blue eyes. She had a beauty mark right under her lip on the right, which she used to try and hide with concealer.

"Good morning Andrea." I said softly, so I wouldn't scare her. She was reading, and when she read she would get so involved that she would jump whenever somebody talked to her or made a loud noise nearby.

She whipped her head around, eyes wide and smiled when she saw me setting up my little work space.

"Morning, what's that on your neck?" she said, eyeing the hickey.

I blushed and covered it with my hand.

She smiled and leaned in whispering, "is there a guy you've been trying to hide?"

"I'm not trying to hide him; I'm just not going to brag or anything." I said sheepishly. Where was my quill?

"Okay then, who is the mystery guy?"

"Draco, we've been dating for about three years." I said dismissively, smiling triumphantly when I pulled my new quill from my bag.

"You're kidding! That's why he hasn't been paying Pansy any attention, or any of the other Slytherin girls for that matter." She said, leaning back in her seat staring at me.

"Is there really that noticeable a change?" I said surprised, looking around to make sure we weren't causing too much of a commotion.

"Not really, but I've heard things, complaints from some of his old flames. They were not very happy." She said in a low voice.

We couldn't finish our conversation because professor Flitwick had started the class and we had to immediately start writing down our notes from the board so we could start the actual hands on stuff, get the homework, and have time left over to start it in class.

After class I said goodbye to Andrea and walked outside, since it was now my free period. I walked all the way to the quidditch field, climbed up to the Gryffindor bleachers and started writing my Transfiguration essay due today.

Luckily it was a simple essay on how to become an animagus and why it was important to register with the ministry when completed.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and everything seemed to be getting back to normal again. I talked to my friends at lunch, had a lengthy discussion on whether or not pancakes and waffles could be related and what came first, the pumpkin or the juice? I saw Draco a few times and we smiled a secret smile over what had happened. I hadn't forgotten my promise though, and it made my stomach churn nervously.

Did he actually think I would keep the promise?

THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED, OR PUT ME AND MY STORY ON YOUR ALERT LIST, OR FAVORITE LIST! AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, NO MATTER HOW SHORT IT IS, EVEN IF ITS TO CRITIQUE! IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG AND ITS GOOD FOR MY CONFIDENCE HAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

The day sped by faster than I could comprehend, and after a very brief meeting with Draco on the second floor behind a statue, I rushed up to the girls dormitories, threw my bag on the floor and collapsed onto my neatly made bed. I sighed and smiled into the comforter, it smelled like a mixture of my perfume, Hogwarts, and ink. It was an odd combination but it was homey and since lately my life had been anything other than comforting it was, well, refreshing.

"Don't try to pretend you're sleeping, I wanna hear about that hickey." I heard Josephine say as she plopped onto the bed beside my head. I could practically hear her grin as she spoke.

I rolled over and groaned, peeking out at her through one eye.

"I'm sure you know how people get hickeys, I heard about those that your little boyfriend gave you." I said grumpily curling into a ball and meeting the lazy eyes of Celeste.

"True, but what I mean is, well, how do I put it delicately? Is my little girl a woman? Before me?"

I gasped and sat up. "You think I would do that? With him?"

"Well you guys are married, nothing wrong with it. even if you weren't married, its still ok, you have been together for awhile and I can totally tell you like, love him." She said grabbing her manicure bag and sifting through it.

I blushed and leaned back against the headboard, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my legs.

"No, we haven't gone that far yet. And I'm not really sure I want to."

"Why not?" she said filing her nails and looking up at me through her newly acquired bangs she had gotten over the summer.

"I don't know, I guess it's if I actually, go all the way it really makes it all more real. And it's pathetic, but I really haven't come to terms with everything yet."

"its not pathetic, all this shit has been thrown at you left and right, and its not like there's a self help book for these types of things, or group therapy sessions."

I couldn't help but to smile slightly to myself, tightening my iron grip on my legs watching her finish up her little manicure session.

"I guess, but it's been awhile, I should be able to cope a little better. And Draco is my husband, Merlin that is so weird to say out loud!" I said laughing.

Josephine joined in my laughter and after that she and I drifted from the conversation and she gave my nails a manicure. Not that there was much she could do since I had essentially bitten my nails down as far as they could without bleeding.

I fell asleep very easily that night, which was odd since normally I would toss and turn for about half an hour until I just conked out without remembering the exact time I fell asleep. Maybe this whole maturity thing had more benefits I hadn't known about.

My dream was amazing. I was in a beautiful tree grove, with bright green grass and small wild flowers dotting the ground. I could hear giggling from all around me, but every time I turned to look at it, there was nobody there. The voices were feminine, and just from that I knew they were beautiful, the voices were enchanting, and I felt myself smiling as I searched for the sources of the laughter, and could feel them hiding. It was like playing hide and seek with my friends as a little child.

I was running now, following the voices until I came to a small pond, with sparkling water and giant rocks scattered within it that you could use to hop across.

I walked over to the water and kneeled down, running my hands through the pleasantly cool water, and gasped to myself when I saw my reflection. My hair was up in a soft bun with thick strands of hair surrounding my face and framing it, and flowers in my hair with a gold clip holding it all in place. I looked down and I was wearing a gorgeous red gown, it was beautiful and hugged my curves without being form fitting. I stood and saw it reached my ankles; it looked like the dresses woman wore in ancient Greece. I looked up quickly when I heard the giggling again, though louder this time.

"It seems the nymphs like you." I heard a masculine voice from behind me.

I turned around and fell my mouth open and eyes widen, before me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was wearing cotton pants that's flew around in the wind, and no shirt, thank Merlin. He looked like he was sculpted from stone, with curly blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes that twinkled in amusement. Most likely at my stunned state.

"Damn you're gorgeous."

"Thank you. That is a great compliment from such a beauty as yourself." He said smiling, bowing theatrically while I could feel my face redden, I had meant to keep that in my head.

"I probably sound stupid, but who are you?" I said dumbly, still staring.

"I, am the God Apollo. The god of prophesy, music, healing, plague, and a few other things. I wouldn't want to bore you with all my good qualities." He said walking over with a devilish smirk, that briefly reminded me of somebody, but I couldn't place it what with my heart beating thousands of times a minute.

"I honestly doubt you could bore me." I said. Why couldn't I keep my damn thoughts in my head!

"That's good to hear. But seeing as I do know all I need to know about me, its only fair you know some tidbits about me."

This is when I came to, slightly.

"Wait, what do you know? Are you stalking me? Not that I'm accusing you of anything, oh Merlin please don't smite me or give me the plague!"

I said I came to, slightly, not completely.

He laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound I had heard, even the nymphs weren't as beautiful. Wait, where did those girls go?

"You don't have to worry about any of that, I wouldn't dream of harming you. You are much to important, at the moment." He said, his eyes twinkling at the word dream.

He lifted his hand and traced his finger along my jaw bone, and I shivered, and couldn't take my eyes away from his gorgeous, gorgeous face. This must be what people when they say, 'built like a Greek Adonis.'

His hand went lower to my breast bone, (breast bone, not breast) and I felt him lift something from my chest.

I looked down and saw him holding the amulet in his bear hands, rubbing his thumb over it, tracing all the curves and indentations.

"Its amazing what a small trinket like this can do when trusted in the mortal world."

I kept staring and looked back up at him.

He looked into my eyes and smiled, secretively.

He yanked on the necklace and the strap broke, as I gasped in surprise. He pulled my arm up and gently opened my hand which I hadn't realized I had been clenching tightly. He held the amulet and kissed its surface gently, and placed it in my hand, as I winced, waiting for the burn. Looking down surprised when it never came.

"I told you, you are too important to harm. Now be careful, the fight for this little trinket will not be easy, and not everyone is as innocent as they seem. Careful, Rose." he whispered into my ear, and I shuddered again.

He closed my fist over the stone and I looked him in the eyes hesitantly, when suddenly his lips pressed passionately against mine and before I could react, I woke up.

I sat up in my bed gasping, a cold sweat covering my entire body. Well, Apollo was the god of prophesy, so maybe this was his fancy way of saying, "be careful, or you might just cause the ruin of the whole world."

And here I thought that my NEWT's were going to be difficult.

PLEASE MERLIN REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

I sat there gasping for air, looking around the room wildly, until it finally registered that I was in fact, in my room and that it had all been a dream. A very vivid, lucid dream, but a dream none the less. And honestly, the idea of Apollo visiting me? I'm sure he had plenty of other fair maidens with a little less drama to worry about. So now that I had came to the conclusion that Apollo had better things to do, I noticed a cold lump in my hand. I looked down and opened my fist, and gasped again when I saw the amulet. I tossed it onto the bed and tensed, waiting for the horrid burning sensation, only to not feel it occur. I looked at my hand again, to see it UN scarred, then looked back to the stone.

"What the hell?" I murmured, as I reached over, and gently tapped the stone, recoiling immediately in fear of the burn. But I didn't feel even a slight warmth.

I touched it again, letting my fingers linger on the smooth surface a couple seconds longer than the first attempt. I finally took a deep breathe, deciding it was time to be a big girl, and scooped up the amulet in my hand, my jaw dropping slightly as I stared at it, trying to ascertain whether it was the real stone or not.

I traced its grooves with the tip of my index finger, wondering just what had happened. I remembered my dream and him putting the amulet in my hand, as the god of prophesy I suppose this is definitely a sign.

That night I never went back to sleep, I stayed awake held the amulet to my chest and thought. I thought about Draco, I thought about the upcoming war, I thought about harry and what he must be going through, Josephine, and then I thought of Apollo. How he was able to wipe my mind just with his presence, the warmth that radiated from him, and yet, as I thought about it, something seemed slightly off. I wasn't very well versed in Greek beliefs and religions, so I would have to spend the day in the library.

Soon the sun climbed into view, and the moon retreated into the darkness to bring night to another land. I climbed out of bed, brushed my teeth and spritzed my perfume. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, slid into my cleanest uniform, sighed as I stepped into my Mary Janes, and grabbed my bag as I headed downstairs sans makeup.

I made my way to breakfast quietly, the amulet now dangling on its leather strap around my neck. The paintings on the walls were either just waking up or carrying on light hearted conversations with their neighbors, blissfully ignorant of the wars going on in my mind. Walking into breakfast I was a little surprised to see the golden trio already there, talking in hushed whispers. Curious, I walked over and smiled genuinely as they all looked up, a little bit startled at my intrusion.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, but there aren't a lot of people here already and I didn't feel like sitting alone." I said sheepishly, as I shrugged my bag from my shoulder and sat it next to me on the bench.

"you didn't interrupt anything, we were just talking about the upcoming hogs Meade trip." Hermione lied quickly, as Harry and Ron nodded quickly, probably grateful at her ability to conjure stories from seemingly out of no where.

I on the other hand rolled my eyes and leaned in, looking them all in the eyes and said, "we all know that is a load of bull. You can trust me, I roomed with you at the order for crying out loud." The last part directed at Hermione who blushed a little and looked at harry pleadingly.

"Um, we don't know what you're talking about." Ron insisted, his ears turning a bright red.

"Please guys, I'm not an outsider. And harry, you know as well as I do that you need me. And if I'm not in the loop, how can I possibly help?" I stared Harry down, when finally he sighed and nodded his head in agreement, though I could see it was tormenting him.

"Why do we need your help?" Ron asked.

I then remembered, none of the besides harry and I knew my purpose. They didn't know why I had been at the Order, they didn't know that the amulet around my neck was more than some bauble I had picked up at a yard sale. So I gulped down a glass of pumpkin juice and told them the condensed story of my purpose, and just because it was still nagging me, I mentioned the dream with Apollo.

"Apollo himself came to you? Well that is either very good, or very, very bad." Hermione said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why would it be bad? He's trying to help." I said, cocking my head to the side in confusion, a mannerism I had picked up from years of being Josephine's best friend.

"Apollo is a somewhat, fickle god, I suppose you could say. He loves to court pretty girls and win them over, but in turning them down you could invoke serious anger from him. So if he is personally visiting you, and from the sounds of your dream, it seems you his new interest or, target."

I sat there, when finally I laughed a loud barking laugh.

"Apollo? The sun god of prophesy and Merlin knows what else, interested in me? That is quite unlikely Hermione. No offense." I smiled as I sipped some more pumpkin juice.

"Well it makes sense, the amulet gives you power which makes you more interesting than most humans, you are quite beautiful, which would appeal to his well, lust, and well, that's about all he needs I think." Hermione said, leaning in making me believe her a little bit more.

"I suppose your right. But he gave me a warning, a sign. And im not going to ignore it, or any others he sends just because there is a slight possibility of him wanting something." I said indignantly.

The rest of the day was crappy, Snape took away five points because I dropped my book, my potion exploded, and I lost my charms homework. By the time I was walking to the common room at the end of the day, I was exhausted and at the end of my rope. I was close to ripping the head off any unfortunate should who crossed my path at that moment.

"Rose!" I tensed when I heard my name, not in the mood for socializing. I turned around and froze again, seeing Draco walk over with his smirk in place. But it wasn't the smirk or his presence that made me freeze, it was his appearance. His hair was disheveled, his clothes a mess. He was paler than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. I ran over and put my hands on the side of his face, inspecting him. His lips were chapped as well, and he was skinnier.

"What have you done to yourself?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nothing, I've just been working on some things." He said dismissively.

He wrapped an arm around me and led me down another corridor, as I tried to find out what he had been up to.

"Draco, if it's a secret you can tell me, it's not like I have anyone who would be interested to know."

He sent me a sideways look with a raised eyebrow that made me smile sheepishly at the little lie.

"Ok, I know a lot of people who would be interested, but that is beside the point. Please tell me." I pleaded, when Draco stopped in front of a door, the room of requirement.

We walked in and inside it looked like a replica of his room. I had caught a glimpse of it while I was at his mansion two summers back. Hardwood floors, a large oak sleigh bed, green tapestries and a comfortable leather chair tucked away in the corner.

I walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers, the satin pillow soft against my cheek. I smiled childishly at Draco who rolled his eyes and walked over and crawled in next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, pulling the cotton sheet to my chin with a childlike grin on my face.

"I don't know can you?" he said with an amused smirk on his face.

"nope, don't think I can. Now go get your own bed." I said as I curled up into the sheets, they were thin but since the outermost ones were silk it was still warm.

"I don't think I will." He said, wrapping and arm around my waits and pulling me over until I was lying on top of him, his arms wrapped around me, and my hands on his chest as I propped myself up like the sphinx.

"You're such a Meany." I said, bending my head down and kissing him lightly.

"And you're a tease." He then rolled over so I was on my back and he was straddling my hips as I laughed.

We slowly began to kiss, each one becoming more and more demanding than the last. But all my fears had slid out the window this morning. I had resolved myself to being as close to Draco as I could. If there was one person in this world I needed to be able to count on, it was my husband. No matter the circumstances of our marriage.

It wasn't like all those books and romance novels said it was like, sure, it as fun and passionate, but the clothes didn't just magically slide off and disappear. We fumbled around, and at one point had to stop completely to get off his pants since the buckle of his belt got caught on my skirt. (sure the skirt would come off anyways, but I needed to wear it again and didn't want a rip) It was also very painful at first, but it did subside soon and it felt amazing. But we were clumsy and awkward, but that was what made it so memorable. Sure, I don't remember everything that happened since it all seemed to blend together, but the experience was memorable. And I was not ashamed in the end. I was liberated, and when I fell asleep, Apollo didn't bother to pay me a visit.

Thanks to everyone who has put me on their alert list or favorite list, it means just as much as reviews! Though I would still like a couple reviews now and then…but I hope you enjoy!BTW, SHOULD THE STORY NOW BE RATED MATURE FOR THE UNGRAPHIC SEX PARAGRAPH? IM NOT SURE…


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up groggily, and felt sore as I stretched. Yawning I rolled over and saw Draco sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled softly and crawled over to kiss him gently on the cheek. I blushed as the previous night's escapade went through my mind. I slid out of bed and shivered, looking for my clothes. I found my shirt, and found the first two buttons on the bottom missing.

"Damn it, better luck next time I suppose." I mumbled to myself as I slid into it after shimmying into my bra and undies. Finding my skirt hanging off the edge of the bed, I checked myself in the mirror across the room quickly, sighing.

I walked over to the bed and crawled over to Draco, and shoved his shoulder.

He groaned and rolled over, away from me and I smiled, shoving him again. He said something into the pillow, I rolled my eyes and gave him one great shove, and out of the bed he fell. Head first I might add.

"Bloody hell Rose!" he yelled as he propped himself up and glared at me with tired eyes and shirtless.

I tilted my head and winked, sliding off the bed and holding out my arm to help him up.

He ignored the gesture and got up, and crawled back into the bed. Leaving me to wonder just when he got his boxers back on.

"Fine, stay in bed and be lazy. I have to go, ill see you later love." I said, bending down and kissing his shoulder before I walked out, I heard him yell something inaudible as I walked through the portal with a sly smile on my face.

I was sure that I looked a sight, my hair messed up, makeup smudged, and my clothes beyond wrinkled. This was my first time down the infamous walk of shame. Surprisingly enough though, I didn't feel all that ashamed.

The air was crisp and cool as I walked calmly down the familiar hallways, some of the portraits still asleep. I looked out a window and saw that the sun had just barely risen in the currently grey sky. There was a huge swarm of crows tearing out of the forbidden forest. There were so many that for a moment it was as though they could cover up the entire sky.

I felt goose bumps on the back of my neck and hurried my pace, eager to get back to the safety of my nice warm and plush bed.

My foot steps stirred some of the portraits and I got scolded several times on the way to the painting of the fat lady. When I called out to her she rolled out of the chair she is normally seated in, causing a slight commotion. She sat up slowly, rather flustered and pursed her lips upon seeing me standing in front of her impatiently.

"And what are you doing outside the common room at such early hours?" she questioned sternly.

"I somehow fell asleep trying to do research for my potions essay." I said with a shrug, and uneasy smile.

I suppose she believed it because she made a few tsk'ing noises and asked me the password after muttering "poor girl" to herself. I sleepily answered and yawned while walking into the common room, nearly tripping a stool that somebody had kicked into the middle of the room, quite and inconvenience. I stumbled over to the comfy red couch in front of the fireplace and lay down, hoping to catch a few more hours until the talk with Josephine.

Sleep came readily and I found myself in a familiar grove, wearing an equally familiar ensemble.

"This again? Really? Well I suppose it could be worse, I could be having the nightmare with the purple snails again."

"Should I wonder about the meaning behind such a dream?" I heard a humor filled voice ask from behind.

I spun around and felt my breathe catch in my throat, at the sight of the God Apollo, wearing a Grecian male toga, with arrows on his back and a bow in his hand.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again Rose, I was worried I wouldn't have time." He said, taking steps over to me.

"Believe me, the pleasure is totally mine." I said, blushing when I realized once again, what I had meant to keep in my head, came out of my mouth in his presence.

He smiled and I quickly realized he was beside me, then behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder and warm breathe by my ear as my eyes widened and heart rate sped up.

"I saw that you had a very eventful evening last night. And I suppose its only fair to warn you, nothing good can come from a 'relationship' with a mortal. You have such a powerful destiny, and much potential. To waste it with a human is, unheard of." I shuddered as his hand left my shoulder and the space it occupied felt the cruel cold air instead.

I then found myself in an embrace, shocked. How did this guy move so damn fast?

"I as jealous I admit, but I'm quite sure I don't have much competition in that regard. But I fear I must leave you now, once again, things are never as they seem. I suggest keeping a third eye out, and take caution with any unfamiliar endeavors. Until next time."

And with that, I shot up with a start, gasping and covered in a cold sweat.

I looked around, light was pouring in through the windows, and the fire had died. I was all alone and no longer in a warm forest with a dashing, yet manipulative God. But what was he warning me about? A third eye? But I shouldn't be surprised, in all the great novels about great heroes and anything involving an all powerful god, nothing ever came easy. And hints were always coded in riddles. Though I had always suspected it was just the author being cruel and sadistic, messing with their carefully created characters, and of course the reader. Perhaps it was simply the way of the world.

After waking up this second time, I decided I may as well go up to the common room and wake up Josephine. I slid off the couch and stretched, shuddering with my shirt lifted and a cold breeze hit my exposed stomach.

I turned around and briskly walked over to the stairs, looking over my shoulder quickly before ascending the enchanted staircase that would transform into a slide should a guy try and climb it.

I tried to slip into the room quietly, and managed to actually do so successfully. I crept over to Josephine's bed, only to find it surprisingly empty.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, walking over the bathroom to see if she was up already. But the messy restroom was completely empty, save for me.

"Well, this is creepy."

Was this what Apollo was trying to tell me in the dream?


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day, there was no sign of Josephine, at all. It was as though she had simply vanished without a trace. In class, the professors skimmed over her name, and some, those who I know are connected to the order, would shake their heads or make somber faces. And after taking a quick peak at professor Flitwicks student list, he had crossed her name off. That night, Josephine wasn't in her bed either.

Things were getting very strange, and at the risk of sounding like the Scooby doo gang, something weird was going on here, and it was time to get to the bottom of it.

The next day I woke up early, Celeste hadn't even woken yet to bite me. I rushed through a quick morning shower, tied my hair into a tight bun and used a few coats of mascara, then went through Josephine's bed.

Her bed had been made by somebody, probably a house elf, and I couldn't find any of her things. Her trunk had been emptied, non of her belongings or magazines could be found. But, I lifted up the sheets, pulled on the mattress to lift it up, then felt around for the small hole she had made in the bottom of the mattress. I made a small noise of triumph when I found it and stuck my hand in, feeling something smooth under my fingertips. I pulled it out and found her diary. It was a light blue book, the width bout the size of my pointer finger and middle finger combined and it had small doodles all over the cover. It didn't have a lock on it. She probably figured her hiding place was good enough that she shouldn't even bother.

I sat down on her bed, and looked up to make sure the rest of the girls were all still asleep. I flipped through the pages and looked for the most recent entries, skimming the paragraphs and pausing at any mentions of my names. This was serious, but its still comforting to know your best friend writes positive things about you.

"Wow, she managed to write a lot so far, and its only December. Guess she ahd a bit more drama than she was letting on." I said to myself, head tilted to the side as a strand of hair fell from its perch. As I skimmed the pages I caught a glimpse of my nails, bitten to the nub. I had been under a lot of stress, old habits are pretty hard to resist. Funny thing is, I don't even remember biting my nails at all.

I finally found the most recent page, dated 3 days ago. A day before she suddenly vanished.

Dearest diary,

I miss Connor so much, the other day he sent me a bracelet, sure it was like, one of those cheap leather ones u can pick up at any little souvenire shop, but its nice to know that he is thinking of me.

But, onto more interesting things. Today, I was walking to my magical creatures class, and well, there is some creepy stuff going on. In the woods I kept seeing something or somebody running around. I figured it was just a couple students having some "fun" ;)

But the feelings I was getting were way to strong. My body was tense and I could just sense something was wrong. Maybe professor trelawny was right about me having a very powerful third eye. It would explain the dreams. Like last night, I dreamt that I was asleep, and there were voices. I think I was in pain or something because I could hear myself groaning and stuff. Creepy right? Anyways, I couldn't really understand, but it had something to do about rose, and then something about a battle. But really, a battle? Weird. Anyways, as I was saying, so they were talking, but then I felt some serious pain on my wrist, and then I just woke up. And I have a feeling, that the thing I saw in the forest was connected to my dreams. Ill have to tell Rose about it, though ill leave out the stuff about the dreams. I mean, nobody knows bout them, and I don't want to freak her out. She has a lot to deal with right now, still cant believe my girl is married.

Love, jo jo

I couldn't believe it; she had been having dreams like this and didn't tell me. She was probably kidnapped or something!

"Wait, third eye?" I said to myself, I looked back and sure enough she mentioned something about a third eye. Reading what she wrote I smacked myself in the forehead, how could I forget? It was basically meaning psychic powers. So Apollo knew, and he didn't tell me. That God was so in for it during our next meeting.

But this was crazy; I had to go bring this to Dumbledore and demand answers. It was apparent the order knew something about this that I didn't.

I bolted out of the room and ran down the stairs at lightening speed, then out the portal then down the hallway. Until I realized I was going in the wrong direction and ran the other way. Then realizing I had been correct the first time and turned back around.

I eventually made it to Dumbledore's office and knocked rapidly until I heard somebody behind it. then, there was Dumbledore, in one of his usual flashy robes. Though I had a feeling this one was designed more for sleeping than giving speeches.

"ah, Rose, what are you doing up at this hour? I assume you need help with something?" he said, though from him it sounded more like a question than a true assumption.

"ok, Josephine has pulled a total disappearing act and im pretty damn sure the proffesors know something about it and wont tell me, plus I have her diary so Im pretty sure I have the explanation of what could have happened to her right here." I said hurriedly, quite sure that I sounded like a blubbering idiot.

With each word I said I could feel my eyes tear up, the possibility that something terribly wrong had just started to sink in, now that I said it all outloud.

Dumbledore sighed, and with a gesture of his hand he led me up to his office. With each step my legs felt heavier, and suddenly I really didn't want to talk to Dumbledore. The idea of by going into his office this would all become suddenly real and very serious. Not like the time when we had played hide and seek at her home after our first year, and I couldn't find her hiding place. This was way bigger that that, and there were more places to hide out here in the real world than in her small apartment in Paris.

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk, the diary feeling cold and very heavy in my lap. Inside it was the idea of her disappearance, and the secrets of who it was. All within its cheap blue binding.

Dumbledore handed me a copy of the daily prophet, while I looked up at him quizzically. I took the paper with shaky hands and unfolded it to glimpse at the front page. There staring up at me was a small photo of Josephine smiling with Connor, and another photo beneath it. a body was being pulled out of the water while the dark mark hovered ominously in the sky behind the scene.

I let out a choked sob and brought my hand to my mouth as I dropped the paper in my lap, leaning into the chair. There was a moment of complete silence until the only thing I was able to hear were my sobs of anguish. I buried my head into my knees while rocking back and forth.

What had she done to deserve this? Nothing, that's what, and now everyone, was going to suffer, because of me. Because of the amulet. Because of its power.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat there, my body shuddering with each struggled breathe. My fingers had turned white, as my hands shook holding the prophet in my hands. I just kept staring at the photos crying in anguish, knowing it was all the amulets fault. If the damn thing just hadn't been created this could have been avoided. Josephine would be alive and well, and grow up to be a teacher and marry Connor. They would live in a small apartment in Paris, then in during the school year she would live at Hogwarts. I would visit her constantly and our children would be best friends, Merlin willing.

But no. Now she was dead, I wouldn't be able to stay up late and gossip, she wouldn't hug away my tears or threaten any bullies, I had nobody. And Draco would probably realize I was more trouble than I was worth and run off, then join the ranks of death eaters, signing away his soul. And it was all the amulets fault.

I was all alone. Who wants to be near somebody in charge of an amulet of death?

Dumbledore attempted to comfort me, walking over slowly and softly holding onto my shaking shoulder, but I stood up sharply and I suppose it told him I was leaving, because he didn't try and stop me as I mechanically stumbled out the door, with him staring sadly at my retreating form.

I mysteriously made my way back to the common room and onto the plush velvet couch. Still clutching the daily prophet in my hands, with my eyes now dry and my throat very sore. I hiccupped and stared down at the heartless pages of the omen of death in my hands. Her smiling face stared up at me, laughing at something known only to her, Connor and whoever was lucky enough to have been with her for the picture. She then buried her face into Connors shoulder, then laughed once more and repeated the gesture over and over again until I couldn't watch it any more.

In the photo of the two, her light blonde hair was curled and barely brushed her shoulders and she was wearing the green wool sweater I had saved up for and gotten her for Christmas the year before. I recognized it easily, as well as her favorite silver hoops she got in hogs Meade our third year during our first ever visit there, and I hiccupped once more, staring despairingly out the window on the other side of the window at the rising sun that still hadn't risen above the forbidden forest. She had disappeared with nobody there to help and I had done nothing to save her.

"Rose? Are you alright?" said a strange, yet in some weird way very familiar male voice in the corner, laced with a sickening amount of undeserved pity, empathy, and some wonder.

I looked up slowly and saw Harry, standing by the portrait with his hand resting on a nearby chair, in his school uniform and with his familiar disheveled hair that never looked neat. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, and his mouth slightly opening as he took in my disheveled appearance and deathly blank stare.

I hate when people pity me, and I hate when they don't try to hide it. I'm acting like such a child right now, and now I have to deal with Harry's pity.

"Are you ok? You look horrible. I don't mean horrible as in you look bad, I mean, your hair is sort of messy, but I mean you look, well, I don't really know. Are you alright though?" he said to me awkwardly, as usual, he had always been somewhat awkward in any form of social situation, especially around girls. Which was why we never really associated with each other.

I laughed softly and humorlessly as I angrily threw the prophet at him, missing and watching as I made a slapping sound on the floor. I was smiling creepily up at him from my seat on the couch as he read the captions as they lay innocently at his feet. I laughed dryly and leaned into the sofa, tilting my head back and staring at the ceiling. Innocent my ass! But, they I suppose it's like they say "don't blame the messenger." But last time I checked, I do whatever the hell I want.

"Its funny, isn't it, how one minute you're having the best day of your life, and it only takes one picture to make your world crumble. Or, how about it's simply a delightful that you can be having the best experience of you life, and the person you hold dearest is meanwhile being murdered?" I paused and stared up at the ceiling, my eyes watering up once again as I took a shaky breathe. I closed my eyes and couldn't contain the sobs that replaced my earlier moment of insanity. I was quiet, sniffling and letting the tears stream down my face.

I didn't realize Harry had walked over to me until I felt him awkwardly wrap his arms around me in a consoling hug. I didn't stop as I pressed myself into his chest and cried into his shoulder, while he sat uncomfortably holding me in his arms while I curled up and released all the still pent up sadness. I was practically sitting in his lap when I finished crying. We sat there for what felt like eternity, such a cliché I know, and he had finally relaxed and simply sat there, his arms never loosening their hold on me. He never said anything to me, though at the beginning I could here him trying to muster up something soothing.

"I still, haven't accepted it I think."

"What?" I heard him say, softly in my ear.

"That she's gone. I guess my mind just doesn't want to let go. I'm selfish like that, I hold on to things just so I don't have to be sad or uncomfortable. You know, she had been having prophetic dreams, and didn't tell me. She was afraid of making my life more complicated. And you know what, if she had told me, I probably would have been angry. Angry she had been keeping a secret from me, and angry she was making things more complicated. I know I'm selfish, but I also know I've never done anything to try and stop myself. And now, my best friend is gone and I'm alone."

"Your not alone you know."

I pushed on his chest putting some space between us and stared up at him.

HARRYS POV

Her face, that face was something that national geographic would publish, that would make people melt, and hearts break. It was a face that held so many emotions you didn't want to look at it, but you couldn't look away. Her eyes were wide in terror, and I'm sure she didn't realize her hands had been clutching my sweater in a death grip. Her lower lip trembled and her entire face was flushed and glistening, coated in tears and sweat.

"You're not alone." I repeated, watching her face darken in disbelief.

"You have me here; I know what you're going through. My parents died because of me, my godfather too. And so many others. But I'm not alone. I have my friends. And so do you." She stared down at her lap and then looked back up into my eyes like a lost child, trying to find their mother in a sea of strangers. A face I know all to well.

I could smell her perfume; it was sweet, sort of like apples and vanilla. He face was red, and her eyes were puffy. Her hair was everywhere and she looked like a lost child, but she had never looked more beautiful than at that moment. I hadn't realized I had placed my hands on her shoulders, keeping her steady. Now her face was so close to mine, I only had to lean down an inch and I knew I could take away all her sadness. I knew that if I was brave enough, I could help her, I could make it all better. But I'm not brave in the least. I'm not all powerful like other famous warriors, and I don't deserve somebody as good as her.

Yes, there is no debate that she is definitely a little selfish, but isn't everyone somewhat selfish? She is horribly clumsy, she isn't that smart, she is also a complete pushover for anybody with a sob story and sad eyes, not to mention she is incredibly stubborn, and she completely horrible at reading other peoples emotions. But she was still, somehow with all these personality flaws, she is so incredibly close to perfect, and it made my insides shift and heart race at unknown speeds.

I suppose its in bad taste that she's in despair over her now dead best friend, and all I can do is stare at her, relish the fact that its my arms she is crying in, and wish I were braver. If she was selfish then I have no idea what I was. Because I at this time, am probably the most selfish person in the world, maybe even in the whole universe. And all because I've always wanted her, and never had the guts to get up and do something about it.

But, right now, she is in my arms now, and that is really all that matters.

OMG, IM STILL CRYING…WHY MUST I BE SO DAMN EMOTIONAL! IN ORDER TO REALLY HELP MYSELF GET INTO THE RIGHT MINDEST FOR THIS CHAPTER I LISTENED TO KEEP HOLDING ON AND WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS. SORRY IVE BEEN TAKING FOREVER, IVE BEEN SO BUSY ORGANIZING MY FRIENDS AND MY CHARITY EVENT. HOPE YOU'VE ALL BEEN GREAT =)

Also, I know harry is being very dramatic, but that's his character. His character is also awkward and tends to take a lot of blame for things. I'm pointing this out due to a couple messages that I have been making the original characters, well, out of character. If this is true I'm super sorry, I'm making the characters behave how I interpret they would based on what I determine their personality is like…..


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in Harrys arms until we heard people moving around and waking up in the floors above us.

"I gotta go, thanks harry, you're the best." I said standing up, and rubbing my eyes, while mustering up a smile, as I saw the concern in his eyes. I walked slow in a zombie like state to the stairs and climbed slowly, sore all over. While Harry was indeed warm and comfy, the position I had curled up into wasn't so comfortable.

HARRYS POV

She stood up, and I watched her longingly, wishing our time together wasn't over. She was shaking slightly as she stood up from the couch and she smiled very slightly, and then walked away.

I felt my fists clench as I stared out the window to see falling snow and grey skies. Death eaters had done this, and everything in my gut told me Draco had something to do with it. He probably told his no good father about her and Josephine being friends and they used it to break her.

I heard her stumble up the stairs and stood up, and walked out the portrait. If she couldn't see how bad her and Draco's sick relationship was, I would make sure he knew.

THIRD PERSON

The room of requirements has always been a place of refuge for students and teachers alike. With the possibility of anything lurking behind the hidden doors, it made for a bit of excitement and mystery in a world full of tests and books. Such a thing would be considered a necessity to some people.

Though inside said room, a lone figure clad in robes of black that was anything but happy or relaxed was pacing back and forth ringing their hands, choked sobs shaking their body. They stopped momentarily to pick up a small object from the ground, out of a pile of randomly assorted knick knacks and throw it at the wall in a small fit of rage. It shattered and the lone person stood panting, tears drying on their cheeks.

Platinum blonde hair shined in the dim candle light provided by the mystical room, and grey eyes were shut in anger. They continued to pace in front of a dark cabinet, that was surrounded with a thick aura of evil intentions and malice until they leaned with their back against the wall, slowly sliding down until seated, and proceeded to sob.

One can only imagine the turmoil going on to make them cause such a spectacle.

ROSE

I couldn't bring myself to leave my room all morning. Once I walked in and saw Josephine's empty, made bed, I felt the endless, massive weight of familiar dread, sadness and despair fall upon my shoulders once more. My eyelids were heavy with regret and I climbed into my warm and inviting bed, closing my eyes and welcoming the familiar darkness of sleep.

I was asleep quickly, and I was truly grateful. In the world of dreams you can escape your problems, and evil is forced to wait another day to torment your soul any further.

Once I was asleep, a familiar tree grove awaited me, though this time I was seated on a rock in my usual red ensemble, as a small group of adult swans swam by. I smiled at them, their beauty enhanced by the warm light of a setting sun in the background. This was the first time in my visits that I saw the sun not high in the sky. Tree nymphs giggled girlishly around me and I could not bring myself to resist the urge to join them in play.

I slid off the rock and made my way seemingly weightlessly into the trees where the laughter was emitting from. Two nymphs, both equal in beauty and youth grabbed my hands and pulled me through the trees. We laughed and skipped all the way to an unknown destination, their hands were warm and my dress swirled airily around my ankles, and the curls in my hair bounced and swayed. The air was thick and smelled sweetly of fresh dew and fruit.

The nymphs let go and soon we began a carefree game of tag, quickly joined by other nymphs. One in blue crept up behind me and tapped my shoulder, I spun around and reached out to grab her but she merged inside a tree. I turned around and swiftly took off happily after a tall leggy nymph in pale pink, with flowing black hair that flew after her like silk.

In this grove, there was no evil, there were no amulets and your best friends weren't killed. But none of this entered my mind right now, I was carefree and enjoying my role as predator in a hopefully never ending game of cat and mouse.

THIRD PERSON

The job of headmaster is never easy, and when the students you have sworn to protect have wands and the ability to use them, things become twice as difficult. The job can take a toll on ones appearance, sanity, and mentality. Dumbledore, who had once skin soft as a baby's bum, and the agility of a man three times younger, was now winded after the long walk up the stairs to his office. He relished the feeling of his cushioned chair behind his desk, as he carefully observed the man in front of him.

This man with a troubled heart, and a lost soul whose cloak glided after him and who could freeze a person with one cold stare and angry snarl.

"Severus, do you have the vial?" he said quietly, his voice laced with dread and remorse.

"Yes headmaster." He answered quietly, reaching into his robes and pulling out a small vile containing a silvery liquid within.

Dumbledore slowly took the vile in his undamaged hand, and shuttered at the site of it. a pensive sat on the desk in front of him, and he poured the contents within and stared inside.

The two were sucked into a world of things that were too late to prevent, and too somber to enjoy.

The two men stood side by side and observed the scene before them that seemed to unfold like a play.

A man who could be Snape's twin walked out with a young girl. This twin was the man himself, made possible by the simple fact that this had all already happened.

The girl hung in his arms as he carried her into the room, of masked faces and cruel thoughts. She was laid onto the floor, her blonde hair spilling out all around her in a sea of beauty.

All in the room stood and formed a circle around her, expectantly. The dream Severus pulled a wand out and aimed at the girl. A single spell shot out and slammed into her chest, silencing her silent breathes, and ending to world of pain she had been enduring while she slept.

Anyone watching, who was not a part of this unfathomable deed would have been highly confused, and those who were a part of it, would all be suffering from different emotions.

Snape, the shooter, was an unreadable shell. His eyes hardened and body stiff, with no trace of an expression.

A woman in the crowd, with only a mouth to be seen, was smirking, and stood proudly at the sight of a dead teenager who had met her end much too soon.

And in the corner, separated from the rest, a familiar head of white gold hair was looking around nervously, with eyes calm, but shaking fists. A war was going on inside his heart, but the sight in the center of the room allowed him to fight it unseen.

"What was the purpose of this?" The headmaster said, his voice hardened as he stared at the innocent body in the middle of the room.

"To break miss. Williams. The dark lord thought it to be important if she was to join him. Also, he had some reason to believe she was a seer, and if that was true she would be a threat."

"But to have her killed, like this. At least it was done with mercy."

"The final end was merciful, but the interrogation was anything but."

The headmasters head whipped around and stared into the cold eyes of the man beside him.

"Voldemort questioned her?"

"Yes, for three grueling hours. How she survived I don't know, but I can only hope she didn't say anything."

The two stood silently as they watched the body get disposed of, and the death eaters talk amongst themselves in hushed whispers.

New, sick and twisted meaning is always found somehow in the saying; all is fair in love and war.

DRACOS POV

Showering did absolutely nothing; I was still the cause for Rose's trauma. Rose had been in a coma for a month, and all that blasted Pomfrey would say was that she would awake when she was ready.

I knew what had happened, she had been pushed too far, and she was broken. i hadn't had time to see her, I had my mission and if that wasn't carried out, nothing would be solved and she could end up even worse.

The dark lord wanted her, and he always seemed to get just what he wanted, with no regards for the lives ruined along the way.

ROSE

The game seemed endless, but as the sun finally set and the moon reached its peek in the sky, I found myself sitting amongst beauties, listening to the harp playing of Apollo. Well it looked like a harp, a mini one though. He played beautifully, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was beauty incarnate and the music made my heart soar. I leaned against the back of a nymph whose name I never quite caught. As he played, Apollo stared longingly into my eyes, and I returned the gaze. His fingers sped up and the music followed, the stare in his eyes intensifying, my body felt as though it were on fire, and there was no water that could put it out.

I could feel his gaze all over me as I closed my eyes blissfully. I could not hate him, how could I be angry at one who played so beautifully, who allowed me to live in such a beautiful world. He was only doing his job, and perhaps he was right about Draco. In that world, things were chaotic and horrifying; this place was enchanting and beautiful. I never want to leave.

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! BEING GROUNDED SUUUUCKS! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOMELY AWESOME AND AWESOME!


	11. Chapter 11

DRACO

I found myself walking by the infirmary for the fifth time in one day, and managed to convince my body to look inside. There, right in front of the entrance in the first bed, laid Rose. She was surrounded with flowers, candy and presents. And there sat potthead, and I could feel my blood boil. How dare he sit by my Rose and pretend to care. Merlin knew this was a stunt to get attention, he couldn't care about her the way I did. This was just a damned publicity stunt using Rose.

I walked in and felt my hand grip my wand when I saw him holding her hand as she slept, what gave him the right to touch her? But before I could set foot into the room, I felt an invisible force punch me in the chest. He had the right, he hadn't stood by while her best friend was cruelly tortured and murdered at the hands of a maniac and heartless professor.

He hadn't stood there and done nothing to stop it, he hadn't helped Snape slip a drug into the blondes pumpkin juice and lure her into the forbidden forest while she was alone.

No, he hadn't done anything wrong. I was the bad guy, and for once, Potter was the only one without blame. He hadn't broken the one person who could have changed everything. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist, and swiftly left the area, and back to the room of requirements. I could only hope Rose could find it in her heart to forgive me, and pray my mother wouldn't think badly of me for what I had to do. What I was forced to do.

ROSE

The nymphs and I sat the entire night listening to Apollo play, until I eventually fell asleep. I had no idea one could sleep in the dream world without waking up but I managed it.

When I awoke the sun was high in the sky, and I was lying down with my head in somebody's lap, while they played with my hair. I inhaled and stretched out my legs, enjoying the feeling of someone's fingers running through my hair. I exhaled deeply and breathed in through my nose, the scent of cinnamon filling my senses. I finally coaxed my eyes opened, and in front of me was the pond.

"I see your awake, did you sleep well?" I heard a voice from above say.

I rolled over onto my back, keeping my head in their lap and lazily looked into the sky blue eyes of Apollo as he leaned against the old willow tree we were seated under. His golden hair glistened in the sun, and he looked amazingly beautiful.

"Why didn't I wake up in the real world?" I asked, dazed and very thirsty.

"Because your mind didn't want to, your soul knows you belong here."

"Belong here?" I asked, not sure I heard him correctly since my mind felt as though it were stuffed with cotton and my head was spinning.

"Yes, here without a care in the world." he said easily, rubbing my cheek with his thumb, smiling. Or smirking, I never could tell with him.

"I see." I mumbled, closing my eyes and leaning into his hand with what I'm sure was a girly smile on my face.

"You could remain here permanently if you wish body and mind." I heard him say, his voice serious as I plucked bits of grass from the ground tiredly.

My eyes opened and I looked up at him, and saw him holding the amulet in his hand. I watched him swing it back and forth. He made it look so harmless, so non evil, so beautiful.

He looked back down at me, and I felt my arms prop me up into a seated position, facing him. He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around my waist and with one tug pulled me into his lap and held me there, and I felt so safe, and secure. My red dress was fanned out and it had risen up quite a bit after he pulled me into his lap.

"I want to stay here with you." I heard myself say into his warm chest.

"I can have that arranged." he said, and kissed my forehead tenderly. I looked up and our eyes met, I felt my eyelids close, and a hot pressure press against my lips. I pulled away and smiled happily, tasting cinnamon on my lips.

"Here, I thought you may be hungry." He said, reaching beside him and holding out a piece of bark acting like a makeshift plate with a sliced open pomegranate.

I reached out, plucked a seed and used my tongue to break it against the roof of my mouth. The bittersweet juice spilled out, and filled my mouth. We sat there eating, when suddenly I was surrounded in screams, and all I could see was darkness.

I could feel myself screaming and lashing out. I could hear Draco's voice calling out to me, and then Harry's, and so many more voices, I could also feel pain everywhere, as though I were being stabbed all over with multiple daggers by thousands of different people. When suddenly, all but the agonizing pain stopped and I found myself on the ground on my back, with Apollo on top of me holding onto my wrists and holding down my legs with a panicked look on his face.

I felt tears on my cheeks and stared up at him pathetically, my lower lip trembling like a small child.

"Make it stop, please." I pleaded, closing my eyes trying to block out the cries I was hearing and mentally trying to make the pain stop since there wasn't exactly any Tylenol lying around. I wanted it to just go away, I was happy, I didn't want to worry about any of that.

I looked back up, and stared pleadingly at Apollo, and felt my eyes closed as he kissed me, the moment he did so all the voices stopped and the pain went away.

He then stopped and leaned down his mouth by my ear, and whispered, "If you promise to stay here with me, I vow to make your life easy, and give you everything you could ever hope for. And you wont ever, have to deal with these painful memories again."

I could feel hope rise in my chest, and turned my head to look him in the eyes. I slid my hand from his grip and cupped his cheek, watching his eyes close and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I promise, I will stay with you. Please, make it all go away." I said, and with those words, events were set in motion that I could never have predicted, and with my actions, I damaged hearts that I could never mend.

HARRYS POV

I was pacing in the infirmary; I came here to think whenever I could. Dumbledore had found a Horcrux, and we were planning when to go retrieve it. i was pacing when suddenly, something happened to rose's body.

I looked over, and for a minute, she looked like she was fading. The little bell above her bed began to ring and the nurse ran in. she stared at rose for a minute and mumbled to herself and ran out saying, "must get Dumbledore."

I looked back at rose and indeed, she was fading. The tips of her fingers were nearly see through! What was happening, perhaps professor Snape of even Malfoy used a curse to get her out of the way.

Madame Pomfrey rushed in at that moment with Dumbledore right behind her. They stood over her and Dumbledore sighed.

"I feared this might happen when I heard about the dreams." The headmaster said to himself as he stared pityingly at Rose's slowly disappearing form.

"Headmaster, what's going on with her? Why is she vanishing?" I asked, gripping the railing of her bed tightly.

He looked up at me sadly, and the back down.

"She has been getting visits from Apollo, which isn't strange since she is the amulet keeper. But, Apollo has never been one to ignore a pretty girl, or a chance for power. If he can get her to stay with him in his world, the land of the gods, then he would have access to her witch powers, as well as the powers that come with her place as keeper of the amulet of Apollo. And should she willingly give herself to him, she could become a demi goddess."

"A goddess? Seriously?" I asked disbelievingly.

"No, a demi goddess. She would be granted immortality, and perhaps a title, but nothing else. But, it would come at great consequence."

"What?"

"She would have to stay in that realm, only able to visit us in the dream world, and most likely, she would forget her mortal life and start over as in their world."

I stared up at him and looked down at her.

"Judging by the rate she is disappearing, she is doing this willingly."

"She wouldn't do that! She wouldn't give up on everyone just for the power!" I cried.

"Maybe not, but have you considered what she has had to endure? For you, it may not be much, but not everyone has as strong a will as you, and a broken heart is much easier to manipulate than one of gold."

"So, Apollo is using her?"

"Perhaps."

I stared back at rose, and prayed she would change her mind. If not for me, then for the world.

THIRD PERSON

While one soul reclines with a god, and slowly gets closer to the chance to start over, another soul is crumbling under the pressure to save his parents and do the bidding of another, and one more is simply waiting, to know what to do, to see what happens, to prepare for the trials ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

Sometimes, the fates can be three very cruel, very manipulative, and ruthless beings. The thread of Rose's life has been created, woven into a magnificent piece of cloth with many colors, yet was currently being knotted and frayed repeatedly over and over and over as the thread got shorter and shorter.

The fates laugh and sneer, filled with power, this is what they do best, it's what they enjoy the most, and they just simply weren't done yet. This young girl could only prove to be amusing for a short period of time, and these three still had much work to do.

Atropos and her glistening shears relinquished the cloth from her sisters, ready to perform the task that was thrust upon her at her birth. To snip the tiny little thread that held life within, and decide how it would play out in Roses dwindling existence as a cold wind blew through the land.

But you can't blame the fates, this is their job, and if they don't do it, then who would? Life is filled with trials and tribulations, but it's also filled with happiness and joy, but it can't last forever, so you had better get it right the first time.

ROSES POV

I sat quietly in the grove, playing with a lady bug in the palm of my hand as a circle of beautiful white swans bathed in the sun around me. the warm air blew around in a gentle breeze, drying off my skin from the game of water tag I had played with the nymphs who were now off somewhere doing, well, I have no idea what they do with their days.

They never seemed to run out of energy and just played all day, doing whatever they wished, with all the freedom in the world.

I had always wished for that sort of freedom, to be whatever I wanted to be, to live how I wanted to. Back in the real world, there was so much hatred, and anger, and limitations. I always had to do what I was told, whether it was homework, rules, or simply peer pressure. But here, I could do anything.

Anything at all.

THE REAL WORLD

At Hogwarts, things took a turn for the worst. Dumbledore and harry did indeed find where the Horcrux was hidden, but at a price. The great headmaster was weakened and upon their return to the school, things become much, much darker.

The plot among the deatheaters, soon to be carried out by the young Malfoy was underway and with nothing, and nobody to stop them.

There was nothing anybody could do to stop what had to happen next, and a reluctant heart Snape carried out a job that was not meant for him, and took off into the night with Draco.

ROSES POV

That night, I ate pomegranate with Apollo and danced with nymphs as we celebrated my ascension into demi goddess status. Everyone was merry and as I danced Apollo played and everything was beautiful as the amulet adorned my neck and reflected the moons beauty.

Zeus stood by and watched, and when the moon hit its highest point in the sky, the music stopped and everyone cleared away from the center of the field. I twirled around with my arm out to grab and outstretched hand to find simply air, and stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly as I whipped around to see the eyes of Apollo staring into mine, and down to my soul.

"Why did the music-"I didn't manage to finish my question.

I looked down to see a knife in my chest, a knife of gold encrusted in jewels, held in the hand of Apollo. I looked back up, as blood poured from the wound and stained my dress. As my knees buckled beneath and all went quiet as I gasp for air. The last thing I saw was the moon in the sky surrounded by a sea of stars, before things finally went dark.

Meanwhile in an empty infirmary within the real world of mortals and wizards and fantastical creatures, there was a bed of white surrounded in flowers and presents and candies galore, right beneath a grand window where a white crescent moon poured light in, and onto and empty bed that was currently, unoccupied.


	13. MUST READ! QUITE CRUCIAL!

Thankyou everyone who has stuck by me and rose, its been forever it seems. Yeah that last chapter was, quite interesting….and a total cliffhanger I apologize. Now im going to start uploading the new series, of what her life is like as a new person, a demi goddess. Because she will starting off with no memories, a new identity and new life, I thought it only right to just make it a new story altogether. If you want a summarized paragraph of what happens to her and draco and everyone, ill add that next. If you want to keep going, then just read the new story. Its hard to explain….but yeah, hope you all like it, hope you all have liked what Ive written so far, please check out my other stuff, these stories are my babies….so yeah…. Ta ta love-doves!


	14. you should know what this is

Ok then, this is a super paraphrased summary of the new series, that wont give anything away except the basics for those who are basically bored of rose. Although this series is going to basically be a new story altogether.

So yeah, she wakes up, she's all, "Who am I? wtf?" and she's a demi goddess, she is mainly in charge of keeping tabs on the wizarding world and making sure the balance of good and evil stays about equal, like, the dark side wont be more powerful than the good, and vise versa. Then when she gets bored she revisits the wizarding world, runs into Fred and George and the weaslys at bills little wedding. She does a lot of stuff, basically re-finds Draco, she has a fun little love triangle, is very confused, eventually learns the truth, oh, and did I mention she is basically Apollo's wife in this whole thing? Yeah, well that happens too.

Ok, that was a crap summary: she wakes up, she's a demi goddess who is kinda Apollo's wife, crashes bills party, finds out the truth, and does get her happily ever after that we all know she deserves. Ta da!

But please do read the next new story of her life, the only way I can describe it is, you need no prior knowledge about her or anything to understand whats going on because, she will be the main character, its from her point of view, and everything gets re-explained. The end. Now im done. Time for dinner. ^_^


End file.
